Us who love!
by CrimsonWings28
Summary: Title changed! Point of views of our favorite pair.Lenalee hate! Angst toward Black Order! Later chapters include change of sides! Who? Find out! Yullen!
1. Chapter 1 :I who wear the mask

**A/n: Sorry if it takes long to update, my PC has let me down! And also sorry for not reviewing your stories WrathofMugen (they are great) and other stories too. (If you're reading this)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly ****DGM DON'T BELONG TO ME**

Summary: point of views of our favorite pair. AllenxKanda. Lenalee hate! Later chapters change of sides! Who?

**Us who love!**

**Chapter 1 - I who wear the mask.**

_I've tried over and over again to be true._

Those smile of yours. It's so annoying.

So empty. So untrue. It makes me sick.

That mask you wear to fool everyone.

To give them hope. To tell them that everything will be all right.

Let them cry. Let them break.

Let them see the true colors of this world.

Stop shielding them from the truth. The world is cruel.

Show them that their "Destroyer" is far from being an innocent 15 year old.

**A/n: I got the idea after reading Et tu pleures en silence, fragile menteur by Tyanilisha. I didn't know that so much angst could inspire me!**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Reviews would be welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2:I who tell the lies

**A/n: I've received no reviews for the previous entry and I don't know why and strangely doesn't care that much but I hope to receive some in the future. And if you don't like it just tell and I will stop posting the rest of "To love me!"**

**Disclaimer: Nope DGM doesn't belong to me!**

**Us who love!**

**Chapter 2 – I who tell the lies.**

_I've tried over and over again not to lie._

When will you show them who you really are?

What you really think?

Tell Lenalee! Tell her that you don't love her.

To stop chasing after you, it's futile!

Go on; tell her what you truly think.

What?

Won't you say it out loud?

She's weak! She cries too much.

Don't hide it; we've been sharing the same opinion.

Once, just once, take off that mask of yours!

Go on tell her! Break her! Tell her, will you?

Stop hiding behind others Lenalee! Grow up! Fight! Everyone has to fight their own.

Will you tell her? Maybe one day? For me?

**A/n: Am so not turning dark! It cruel! Maybe! But Lenalee cries too much it's a fact! **

**Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's note

_**A/N:**_

_**THIS FIC WILL NOT BE UPDATED ANY TIME SOON AS I HAVEN' GOT A SINGLE REVIEW.**_

_** AND I'VE ALREADY FINISHED WRITING THIS FIC IN A NOTE PAD LOST SOMEWHERE ON MY TABLE! **_

**_SO IF YOU WANT THE REST OF IT YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW, CUZ I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, OR IF IT'S LAME!_**

_**I'LL START WRITING ANOTHER STORY, MAYBE AND THEN WHO KNOWS…**_

_**WELL AU REVOIR ET LA PROCHAINE!**_

_**CrimsonWings28.**_


	4. Chapter 4: I who shunned the truth

**A/n: This chapter is for ****WrathofMugen, thanks for the reviews and your wonderful stories!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still gonna say it I don't own DGM.**

**Us who love!**

**Chapter 3 – I who shunned the truth.**

_But I've kept on deceiving myself._

You think they care about you!

No! Deep down you know!

You know that you're just a tool.

Someone they can sacrifice.

"Why not?" They think!

After all you are alone.

You have no one waiting for you.

You don't even have a true home.

But is it really true?

No one will regret you if you die.

And they think "lets send him to his death".

After all they don't have to fell guilty about it.

It's even better that you are accused of being a traitor.

They seems to care but their deepest thoughts?

Let him defeat the enemy. We can still use him until he change.

Just make sure he waste himself on the battlefield.

Yeah you know they can be like Levrier.

Maybe even worst.

"Why should we die ?", they think!

All they want is to go back to their family.

For them you you're just a lone little lamb, already lost the only one you held dear.

Oh! You realise that they were so selfish that it didn't came to their mind that you could found someone to care about you!

No it wasn't even a possibility.

Even Lavi have a place in their lives.

Lavi of all people!

He also is fake but not as much as you.

Ironic isn't it?

After all he is Bookman Jr. Lavi is just a alias.

But you want to believe don't you?

That he's your friend.

You know better, he only stay close to record the history,the path of the "Destroyer".

And you're just making it easy for him.

But like everyone else he's just blind,and he'll become Bookman one day.

What a joke!

In some way he's just like you.

And still so different.

Well too bad for him.

He's the one that does not exist.

He's nothing.

Can't you see that?

Oh yeah you rather denied it.

Something sure, I'll be your only truth.

**A/n: Something's wrong with me, this fic (if you can call it that) is kind of dark. I think am going to read some fairytale, who knows maybe I'll write something bright next time. **

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5:I who continued the deceit

**A/n: Sorry for the late update, my uncle passed away last Thursday and I was not feeling like updating. I hope he can find peace! Here's the new chap. Only one more to go!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own DGM.**

**Us who love!**

**Chapter 4 – I who continued the deceit.**

_Cuz it's the only way to keep you here with me!_

I've seen the truth you know.

Surrounding yourself with lies.

Why?

It makes me curious!

Me! Would you believe that?

No, maybe not.

But now it different!

Now. Now I know.

They would not suspect it.

How selfish you are.

That you love danger.

That death does not bother you as you make it seem!

Would they believe that am not the first.

That the only 'innocence' you possessed is the damn left arm of yours.

They think they know you, ha, they only seen a glimpse of your black side.

Would you tell them?

Tell Lenalee that she has lost. Even before she tried!

She never had a chance.

After all your heart have been mine from the beginning.

Would you tell them?

Tell Lavi that you never trust him.

That he knows next to nothing about who the " Destroyer" really is.

After all who would trust someone that don't really exist.

Would you tell them?

Tell Komuin that you don't give a damn about the other Innocences.

That he is pathetic, thinking that he can help you.

Really?! With what? Your Noah?

After all the only one you care about is me.

Would you tell them?

Tell Cross that you're more like him than he thinks.

That money spent for his debt is nothing compared to what you have.

And also that he has been one among others.

After all am the only one you let through the lies and the one who'll stay.

Would you tell them?

Tell the Black Order that you care about me, that you love me, that am the one who own your heart; your body; your soul, that you fight only in my name.

I am the reason that you keep on living.

Would you tell them?

No, you would not.

Of course you would not!

It's the only way to keep me safe.

Keep "us" safe.

They would take me away from you, wouldn't they?

They'll separate us, but maybe they finally see?

Ha, who am I kidding, they'll still be blind to the truth.

They only see the shadow of our true self.

**A/n: Well it's a fact fairytale don't help much…**_sign_

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Us who bear the 7 crosses

**A/n: Well here's the last chap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, and you don't know how much it breaks my heart whaaaaa…**

**Us who love!**

**Chapter 5 – Us who bear the 7 crosses.**

_Cuz I know that you'll always be by my side._

And when they find out.

It will be too late!

No one to scarify anymore.

They'll finally realize that they were the sacrifice all along.

And then who will care?

The Vatican?

Ha, exorcists are replaceable, aren't they?

Us?

Certainly not!

We never did care, why start now?

But surely it will be delightful to see their eyes filled with doubt, hate, sorrow, betrayal and above all fright.

And when they finally come to their sense, we'll be already gone.

We'll finally be home with our true family.

Their demise will be delectable, don't you think?

As we break them.

Watching that beautiful red liquid flowing, painting their surrounding as they lay down.

Wouldn't it be funny to watch them struggle, fighting their worst fears.

After all the better you know your victim, the easier it'll be to destroy them.

Oh won't they be hurt, seeing us proud fully bearing the heritage of our genes.

We'll watch them fall one by one.

And they'll desperately try to escape their fate.

Red is the color of life, alas for them it shall be death!

Ah death, isn't it a sweet word my love?

And when she claims these damn souls, we shall show her the depth of our love.

In her eye you can see, she awaits the moment when she will take us in her embrace, to preserve our love through time.

Had those you once considered family still be alive and aware of our love.

What would they think?

Disgusting!

Sinful!

Yeah probably.

Not that I even care.

Nor do you!

You and I.

At last we will be free.

No one to chain us down!

Our love will be exposed to light.

We won't have to hide anymore.

No kisses stolen in a dark corner.

Or quick embrace in the depth of the night.

Not any more.

And as I watch the fall of the Black Order.

Holding you close to me, never to let you go.

Hearing your soft murmur, carried by the cold wind of December.

_To love me!_

**A/n: Well guys it's done. Finished. Completed. End. **_Sign_** …I hoped you liked it. See you next time for another story…maybe if I can get all my ideas down on paper, which will prove to be difficult.**

**Reviews!**


End file.
